Someone Special
by no-1gal
Summary: Abby and Susan are injured when a car crashes into the amubulance bay. Carby!
1. Helpless

Author- no_1gal@hotmail.com  
  
Summary- Abby and Susan are injured when a car crashes into the ambulance bay. CARBY!  
  
Disclaimer- None of the characters in the story belong to me (except the driver). If they did Carter and Abby would have been together along time ago.  
  
Someone Special  
  
Valentines Day. That dreaded time of the year had come around again. Every year since the stabbing, people are cautious around me on this day. Like I'm some fragile glass that will break if it's put under too much pressure. Even Kerry seems to worry. I know they have good reason to worry and if I were put in their place I would probably act the same. It just gets so damn annoying.  
  
This year, however, I have got something very special planned. I can finally look forward to the holiday of love. Abby and I have been seeing each other for about three months now and I have planned a surprise for tonight. We got together almost immediately after the lockdown. And boy, what a time we've been having.  
  
I'm pretty sure that most people in the ER have sensed the change in our relationship. Neither of us tries to hide the longing looks we send each other or even try to stop the gossiping. To be honest, I want the world to know. I want to stand on the roof and shout out how much I love this woman. And, without sounding too stuck up, I think we make the perfect couple.  
  
I think that for along time we've known that we could have had the most perfect relationship in the world. And it scared us both to the point of denying that we were attracted to each other. We knew that once we started, that was it. There was no getting out. It was forever. I won't deny that that thought doesn't scare me but to lose Abby now would be like losing my mind. I couldn't live without her.  
  
Even now, as I sit at Doc Magoos waiting for her, I know that she is my soulmate and the most important thing in the world to me.  
  
Finally I see her small form rushing over here, escaping the clutches of the ER She smiles as she sees me sitting at the window watching her. I return the smile before I become mesmerised by this wonderful woman. Her brown locks of hair are clipped up messily so that some falls round her perfectly shaped face. The scrubs she wears do absolutely nothing for her curved figure that lurks beneath them.  
  
She walks up to the table were I am sitting and smiles down at me. She does that every time we eat together at Docs. I'm pretty sure she just likes the fact that for once, she can feel taller than me. I don't believe that she wants to feel she has control of the relationship. Neither one of us could manage that. That is why it is so perfect. Like the two of us just belong together. Which I'm sure we do.  
  
"Hey," She greets me in her usual fashion. She sits herself down opposites me and orders a coffee from the waitress who conveniently made her way over. I order a coffee too. We sit for a minute and just look at each other. My eyes are transfixed on her lips. She trying desperately hard not to laugh and her bottom lip keeps twitching.  
  
The waitress arrives to soon for my liking and my eyes are forced to look Abby in the eye. Even now, three months into our relationship, I still get this butterfly feeling in my stomach whenever she smiles. Or when she looks at me in a certain way. It truly is amazing.  
  
I realise that I've been staring at her too long and she is starting to get nervous. She puts her hands to her hair, checking that nothing there is out of place. That brings a smile to my face.  
  
"What?" Her voice is so beautiful, "What are you staring at?" She breaks eye contact and I am forced to look away from the beauty that is Abby.  
  
"You." She blushes. I love it when I can do that to her. She stares at the coffee mug held between her little hands. "How's your day been?" I swear if I could spend every second of my life with Abby, it wouldn't be long enough.  
  
"Too long. And I've still got three hours left. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if I get another diarrhoea patient." She smiled and I laughed. The moments I treasured in life were the moments like this. Abby and I. Talking. Laughing. Being together.  
  
"Well, I am off now," She scowled at me for rubbing it in. "And I plan to use every minute of it to prepare for our special evening tonight." I let my hands cover hers and she turns hers round, so that we are holding hands.  
  
The moment is ruined by Susan's unfortunate arrival. Not that I don't enjoy Susan's company. In fact, I love spending time with Susan. It's just that this is my time with Abby. Not Susan.  
  
"Hey you two lovebirds," she smiles at us and we both return the smile. Abby lets my hands slip from hers. I miss the contact but I know that I will get a lot more contact later on. "Well," Susan continues, "I don't mean to interrupt," too late, I think to myself, but keep quite. She turns to Abby, "Weaver wants you. There's a GSW coming in. However, I'm pretty sure she just wants to ruin everyone else's day." Both Abby and I send her confused glances urging her to continue. "Sandy has to work tonight. Kerry won't have anyone to spend Valentines with. She's out to get everyone who crosses her path." We all smile. It has become common knowledge that Kerry is dating Sandy. She's a nice woman.  
  
"I better get going." I nod. I don't want her to go but I don't want her to get in Kerry's bad books. She leans over and kisses my cheek. "Y'know," she says as she puts her coat on, "I got something to tell you to. It's going to be quite a shock though." Susan doesn't appear surprised by our closeness but I know that deep down she is. She never thought we'd ever get together. Well, we proved her wrong.  
  
As Abby and Susan leave, I find myself once again watching them. Well, more watching Abby but what's that matter. Then I see it. It's moving fast. Too fast. Headed straight for the ambulance bay. Headed straight for Abby. I jump out of my seat and run for the door. I know I'm too late. The tires screech as the driver puts the brakes on. There's no effect. The noise is deafening as the still tires are thrown across the icy ground.  
  
From then on it's a blur. Snow is falling and obscuring my vision. Not enough to stop me from seeing the impact. The car turns to the right and hits Abby and Susan full on. They both go flying. I hear myself call out but it doesn't seem to register. My legs keep moving. I hear shout, calls coming from the other side of the car. Kerry's there along with Deb and Pratt. Gallant and Luka hang back, the shock of what's happening not sinking in.  
  
The cars on fire and so are the two ambulances on either side of it. I'll have to take the long way round. By the time I get there, surgeons are working on both Abby and Susan. Elizabeth is working on Susan and Romano is with Abby. Frank's at the desk staring at me. I probably look like a wreck but I don't care. Two of the most important people in my life are in danger of dying. The realisation hits home hard. I feel my eyes well up with tears.  
  
I slowly move towards the Trauma Rooms. I look in at Susan in Trauma One. Luka, Gallant and Elizabeth are working on her. She's hooked up to so many machines, all of which seem foreign to me now.  
  
Time then seems to move in slow motion. I turn and walk toward Trauma Two. Abby's room. I see her in the window. She looks so vulnerable. Machines beep around her, informing everyone of her condition. I stand at the door watching. Helpless. I'm so afraid. What if she doesn't make it? Tonight was supposed to be special. I was going to propose.  
  
Suddenly, Kerry is in front of me. "John," Her voice seems so far away. As if it isn't me she's talking to. "John, I need to know how far along Abby is." That got my attention. How far along she is? That would mean.  
  
"Y'know, I've got something to tell you to. It's going o be quite a shock though."  
  
Oh God! Abby's pregnant. "What?" I reply, shocked. The tears that I've held back for so long now roll freely down my face. Kerry must have realised that I didn't know because she looks so guilty. "Oh, Carter! I thought. I thought you knew. I. I'm sorry." She looks down and for a minute I see anger in her eyes. I don't know why she is angry, or whom she is angry with. It is quickly replaced with sorrow. She places her hand on my arm, offering what little comfort that she can. Then she was gone. Back to help save Abby's life.  
  
I watch as she talks to them. Some send me sympathetic glances, others don't. It doesn't really matter. I don't notice. All I want is someone to tell me that my girl, my Abby, is going to be okay.  
  
They're moving her now, up to the OR I suspect. Even Romano gives me a pat on the back. "I'll do my best." He says it so quietly that I am positive I was the only one who heard. It means so much to hear him say that. Then, he to is leaving, along with Abby. His words, however, are not enough to quell the aching in my chest. Only the news that both Abby and Susan will live could do that. Susan. I have to check on her.  
  
Before I can even move, she is being wheeled out of the Trauma Room and towards the elevator. Luka comes and stands next to me. He looks so tired. I can see the worry in his eyes though. He still cares for Abby. I know that. I also know that he and Susan have become extremely good friends. Not in the romantic sense. Not like Abby and me. They could never be like us.  
  
"They'll make it." It is a statement, meant to calm my nerves. Yet I'm not sure if he is quite as convinced as he sounds. However, I don't want to appear like the pessimist. So I nod and attempt I smile. I'm not sure if I spoke. I guess it was more of a mumble. Then he leaves and I am once again left on my own. Right now, I should be on a date in the most expensive restaurant in town with the woman I love, proposing to her. Hearing her nervous laughter as she tries to tell me that we're going to be parents. Finishing our food and then walking home, hand in hand. And when we get home, we would make love all through the night before falling in to a peaceful slumber wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
Instead, here I am, waiting to be told if two of the women that I love are going to live or die. The elevator doors open and a woman in surgical scrubs appears. Kerry notices her as well and makes her way over. They share a brief conversation and I see relief on her face. Then a mixture of panic and confusion crosses her face. My feet are rooted to the floor as I watch the scene between the two. Finally Kerry starts heading over to see me. I don't know if I'm ready to hear what she has to say. I've sat for two hours and prepared myself for the worst but now, now I don't think I could handle it if the words that come out of Kerry's month are bad news. As she closes the distance between us, I can feel my heart thumping. I am afraid that at any moment it could just burst out of my chest.  
  
Finally, Kerry stands before me, her eyes unreadable. "John, they've just finished working on Susan. She had three broken ribs and a collapsed lung but they've managed to repair it. Her left leg was broken in three places but it should heal just fine. She is breathing on her own and they say that at any moment she could wake up." Kerry smiles and I suddenly see how much she cares about Susan. It's understandable. Ever since Susan met Sandy, the three of them have just really struck it off. Never saw that coming.  
  
"What about Abby?" The look in her eyes tells me everything. It's not good. She didn't survive. She lost the baby. I wish someone would just tell me.  
  
Kerry is still looking at me. She is obviously worried. Everyone in the department is. However, Kerry has become like a surrogate mother to Abby. Abby would never admit it and I doubt Kerry would either. Maybe it's because of Abby's mom. I'll never know. I just hope that if, no when, Abby gets better, they'll talk more.  
  
"John, they're still working on Abby. With the," She looks at the floor and I know that this is hard for her but the pause is more for my benefit. "With the baby there were more complications. She didn't break any ribs but she did break her right arm in two places and her right leg was also broken although I don't know how bad it is." I could see the battle going on beneath her cool exterior. Should she tell me the details or wait to see if Abby was okay. Finally she opted for the one rooted in the friendship we have developed. "Right now, their more worried about the blood loss than anything else. She had a deep contusion on her back and, although I don't know much, I know that that's what Robert's concentrating on."  
  
Finally, reality was hitting home. Abby, the love of his life, his soul mate, could never walk out of this hospital. It was a hard truth to accept. I was breathing hard and in the distance, I could hear the worried voice of Kerry Weaver ringing in my ears. She didn't matter. Nothing mattered if Abby wasn't there. Nobody mattered. That's when everything went black.  
  
I groaned loudly as I came to. My first thought was to check on Abby. Then I remembered. The accident. The baby. Susan. Abby. "Carter. Carter." Someone keeps calling, over and over. I want to tell them to go away. I don't want to face reality. Not if it means losing people you love. "John. Wake up. "I know they aren't going to go away, so I give in and slowly open my eyes. Chuny's face hovers above mine. "Hey Carter. You had us worried for a minute. You okay?" I try and attempt an answer but find that I am unable to talk with my mouth so dry.  
  
She smiles and hands me a glass of water. I gratefully accept. The one thing on my mind is Abby. I have to know if she's okay. "Chuny, how's Abby?" It's a simple question but Chuny seems to ponder on it. That's why I start to think something's wrong. "What is it?" The possibilities are too much for me to handle. So I just ignore them and try to find the truth.  
  
"She's upstairs." She pauses for what seems like an eternity. "In the ICU both her and the baby are recovering just fine. The doctors still want to keep an eye on her though. Her back was a real mess. She was lucky that she landed on her back though. Doc said that if she landed on her stomach, both she and the baby, well, they wouldn't be here for us to fuss over." I smile for the first time that day. "Plus, while you were sleeping, Susan woke up. She's not really aloud visitors but I'm sure if you ask Romano nicely enough, he'll let you through."  
  
I am up and at the door in a two seconds. Before I go though, I have to ask one question. "Uh, Chuny, how long have I been out off it?" Another simple question. She smiles and shakes her head slightly.  
  
"Carter, you were just asleep. Weaver said you had probably exhausted yourself worrying." That does not surprise me. She was probably right. Just as I am about to leave I hear Chuny again. "Oh, and Carter, you be 'out of it' for two hours. Mental Exhaustion." She says something else but I have no idea what. I am nearly at the stairs when Weaver sees me running. "Hey Carter, calm down. I don't want to have to haul your ass to bed again, okay?" She has her authority voice back and I know not to mess with her. Her face softens and she smiles at me. "Good to hear about Abby. I'm glad to hear that they both survived." Suddenly I realise that I have no idea what happened to the driver.  
  
Just as Kerry is turning away I voice my thoughts to her. "What happened to the Driver?" The anger returns to Kerry's face for a brief second but disappears just as quickly.  
  
"He died in the car. He was high on ecstasy. Mix that with the amount of alcohol he had and it was a lethal combination. He was probably dead before contact was made." The look on her face tells me that there's more, so I question her.  
  
"Is there something else?" She looks at her feet and then looks back up at me.  
  
"There was a note, saying why he had to do it. Law student who couldn't hack it. He had planned to drive into the ambulance bay because he had wanted to do medicine but had been turned down. Turns out he didn't have the brain to go with his ambitions." Right away, I felt myself get angry. Because some miss-fit hadn't been accepted into med.-school, he had tried to kill two women. Selfish idiot.  
  
I nod a thanks at Kerry before turning to make my way upstairs. Where I can finally look upon the face of my beautiful girlfriend. First stop, Susan's room. 


	2. Susan

Part Two-  
  
I look in at her. She is sitting up, laughing with someone. I don't know who is in the room but to see her laugh like that feels so good. Slowly, I edge the door open, giving her the chance to tell me to come back later. Luka is standing at the bottom of her bed obviously in the middle of a story. They both turn to look at me as I enter.  
  
"Hey Carter," a simple greeting that means so much to me. If she had turned to me and said 'go to hell Carter', I would have been happy. Anything to make sure she is okay. I can see my joy mirrored in Luka's face. "Y'know," she continues as I step into the room, "You had everyone worried. What happened?" Jesus, this woman is amazing. She is the one who was in surgery for two hours after being knocked over and she is asking me if I am all right.  
  
"I'm fine. Chuny said something about Mental Exhaustion. Too much worrying over you." As I say this I take her hand in mine. "And while we're on the topic of you, how you feeling?" The look she gives me says it all. I know she has probably been asked that question twenty times but she has to realise that we were all so worried.  
  
"I'm okay. Bit sore but nothing that won't heal with a bit of bed rest." She pauses and looks over at Luka. Seeking permission to continue. Luka gives a slight nod and Susan seems happy with that for she turns to me and continues. "Have you been to see Abby yet? I heard that she's doing well." I give a small shake of my head.  
  
"No," I answer, "I figured I come see you first then go see her." This time it's her who nods her head. Only in this case, it's in a thoughtful way. She has something to tell me.  
  
I don't rush her. I just stand and wait for her to continue. Her eyes glance down at our hands, still clasped tightly together. "How much have they told you about her since you came back among the living?" Something about her eyes tells me not to worry. Abby's fine. That is all I can tell myself.  
  
"Uh, Chuny said that her back was in a real mess." She nods thoughtfully as I try to recall all of the details passed on to me. "Weaver told me that she broke her right arm and her right leg. But she said that the worst thing was the amount of blood lost. Mainly from her back." Luka was still silent although he had sat down on the left side of Susan's bed, opposite me.  
  
"Well, she's now breathing on her own. They took her of the ventilator about an hour ago, or so I'm told." I let out a breath that I had been holding every since Abby's name had been brought up. I then feel a huge smile make its way across my face. Her hand squeezes mine tightly and I look in to her eyes. Relief.  
  
I feel like a huge weight has just been lift off my chest allowing me to breathe easily again. "Oh," I suddenly hear her say, "Carter, I think a congratulations is needed. I believe you had some wonderful news." If possible, I think the smile on my face just grew even larger. "Now, if that was her big secret, what is yours?" I consider whether I should tell her or not. Maybe I would have had Luka not been in the room. I don't have anything against the guy, well, not anymore. It's just that I think Abby should be the first person who knows what I planned.  
  
I lean down and whisper to her, "Ah, but I believe that would be telling." I pull up and we share a brief smile. Luka, I notice, is shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Susan seems surprised by this and asks him if he is okay.  
  
"Uh yeah. I'm okay." Both Susan and I give him sceptical looks, knowing something's up with him. "I can't stand hospital chairs, okay? They make my ass itch." He smiles at us and we all laughs. I realise that I have been here a long time and should probably be going to visit Abby. She could be awake, waiting for me.  
  
"I better go check in on Abby. Make sure she's doing okay. I'll come back later and check in on you k?" Susan nods at me and I make my way toward the door. Just as I open it, a thought crosses my mind. "Uh, Luka. Did anyone call Abby's mom?" It probably is a stupid question. F course they would have. It's a top priority.  
  
He looks at me, thoughtful. "She had her brother listed as her emergency number. Kerry phoned but it was Maggie who answered. Eric, her brother, is away over seas. Maggie's coming." As if as an after thought he adds, "She's off her meds." Ah, the one thing I did not want to hear. Maggie being here now was probably only going to cause trouble. We share a look as if our minds are both trains, running along the same track.  
  
"Hey, guys. Anyone care to tell me why Abby's mom is taking medicine? What's wrong with her?" I suddenly realise that Susan wasn't here when Maggie came and has no idea why we looked so worried about her coming.  
  
"Maggie's bi-polar. She visited a couple of years ago," Wow, has it really been that long, "Abby had to go to Oklahoma to get her back. Then when we arrived back, Maggie tried to commit suicide." Susan's mouth hung open. She was clearly shocked. There was no more I could say. I thought that was all she would want to know. However, it turned out I was wrong.  
  
"When did her Dad bail?" Not a question I expected to hear. It was quite surprising. Abby and Susan were the best of friends now. They talked all the time. Why could Susan not talk to Abby? Oh, I don't know John, I thought to myself, maybe it's because Abby is lying in a hospital bed unconscious.  
  
"It was when she was seven. Eric hadn't been born. Her Dad never knew about him. Abby was like the Mum in her house. It was really hard on her." Luka was staring at the floor and I knew that some of what I had just said was probably news to him as well. I don't think Susan had ever thought it was that bad for Abby. Her eyes were wide and she had this disbelieving look on her face. I had said too much. She didn't need to know all this.  
  
"I better get going." I brought my hand up in a half wave. Then I left. I stood outside the door for a couple of seconds, waiting. For what, I'll never know. I just needed sometime alone. Processing everything that had happened in the past twelve hours.  
  
Then I made my way along the hall. Abby's room was soon just a couple of steps away. I walked those steps and pause outside the door. Am I ready for the site that lurks behind there? I know that even if I am not, I will eventually go in there. My girl is in there. And she needs me.  
  
So I slowly turn the doorknob and take my first steps into the horrible reality that lies beyond.  
  
---  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I will upload as much as possible this week as I am going back to school next week. No!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You're all so nice!  
  
I did have a request for some Susan/Luka romance. What does everyone think? Keep posting ideas. Thanks!  
  
Gillian 


	3. Abby

Sorry for all the crap medical stuff. I have no idea what I'm on about and all that I have learned is from ER. Sad! I know.  
  
Thanks to anyone who has reviewed this story. It's my first so I'm open to all comments. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.  
  
Part Three -  
  
There are moments in my life when I don't know what to do. When time stands still, as if allowing you to catch up with events that have passed. Situations when so much has come to pass that I don't know if I will be able to get my head around it all.  
  
Right now, I am having one of those moments. However, this time, it's as if my brain has just switched off. Like a computer that doesn't recognise software anymore. The sight before me will not process.  
  
An IV dangles from her arm, giving her the much-needed drugs. Probably pain relief. Her small body lies on the hospital bed looking so detached from the world. I have to admit, she looks very peaceful. A part of me aches to join her in her sleep. To just, escape from this world of pain for a while. I know how easy it would be. To just, give up.  
  
No. I've got to be strong. I've got to be strong for Abby's sake. For Abby and the baby. The baby. I'm going to be a father. I can't help the smile that crosses my face. It wasn't planned but when Abby had said she had something to tell him she seemed quite calm about it. Right?  
  
I walk forward until I stand at her bedside. I slip her small hand between mine. The last time I did that, we were sitting in Doc Magoos. Everything was so good. How things change in a matter of hours.  
  
"Hey," I whisper. She probably can't hear me but that doesn't matter. "You had me worried for a while." I could feel the tears well in my eyes as I spoke. I brought my left hand up to wipe the tears away. I had to stay calm. I had to be the strong one.  
  
"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. I don't if I'm strong enough. Please Abby. Just wake up and tell me everything will be okay." I sat down in the chair that was next to her bed. I clasped my hands round her left hand and lifted them off the bed. Resting my head on our hands I let the tears roll from my eyes.  
  
There was still a chance that she wouldn't wake up. I knew that. And it was killing me. I just wanted everything to go back to how it was. I couldn't handle someone relying on me. What if I make a mistake? Abby could, well she could die.  
  
No. I've got to stop thinking like this. Abby would live and they would get married, have lots of children and live a happy life. The perfect life.  
  
Suddenly, I heard something. I look up, startled. She's awake. Oh God! She's awake. She looks confused. Of course she's confused. She probably doesn't remember anything. Or if she does, it can't be very much.  
  
"Abby," it comes out as a squeak. I try again, "Abby. Do you know where you are?" She still looks confused. I am about to tell her where she is but she takes a look around and slowly she realises. Her head nods slowly and my smile returns. A look of pain crosses her face and I am quick to react. I run to the door and call out to a nurse. She walks along to Abby's room and I feel like shouting at her. Telling her that a patient's in pain and she should be quicker to react. However, I manage to keep quiet. Barely.  
  
The nurse enters and I stand aside to allow her to see to Abby. The nurse is explaining to Abby what happen and how bad her injuries are. The words go in one ear and out the other for me.  
  
After what seems like an eternity, the nurse leaves and I am finally alone with Abby. I have no idea what to say. All I can do is stand with a goofy smile plastered on my face. She smiles back at me and I am happy to see that she is looking less pale.  
  
"Hey Carter." Those two words have changed my whole outlook on life.  
  
---  
  
Sorry it's such a short chapter. I will write more next time. And I promise that the next chapter will be a lot happier. I'm going to skip ahead to Abby being discharged. I know massive gap but I do have a reason. Thanks to anyone who is still reading. Hope your still enjoying this. If you have any suggestions for where you want the story to go, please tell me.  
  
Thanks! You're all fab!  
  
Gillian 


	4. Welcome Home

Hey guys! I've skipped ahead to the point where Abby is getting discharged. This is because I want to try and bring some Carby fuzz in! I figure that Carter and Abby deserve some happiness. Except, I'm going to try and put some Maggie in there. Thanks for the reviews! You guy's rule!  
  
Part Four -  
  
Three weeks have passed and they are finally discharging Abby. Maggie turned up three hours after Abby woke up. Lucky for us, she had taken her meds. I hadn't mentioned her to Abby and when she came I was pretty much a bag of nerves. I kept thinking how much Abby had been through. Within twenty-four hours she had been knocked over, she nearly died, nearly lost our baby and she was worked on in surgery for over three hours. I had to admire her strength.  
  
Romano had come by about half an hour ago to tell us we could go home. Susan had been released one week ago. The complications caused by the baby meant Abby had to be kept a bit longer. But finally the day had arrived when I could take her home.  
  
Maggie was waiting out in the car. All I had to do now was get Abby from her hospital room, through the ER and to the car without anyone seeing us. Likely that would ever happen. We were going to be bombarded with questions and well wishers. Give me strength.  
  
I grabbed her bag and made my way to the door. I opened it and then fell into step behind her. This was like heaven. I probably haven't stopped staring at her since she woke up but I can't help it. I hopelessly in love.  
  
"So Carter, you better have only brought the Jeep or else I'm getting the El home." I laughed at her but knew she was probably quite serious.  
  
"Yeah, it's just the jeep. I thought the limo might have to many bad memories." We both shared another laugh remembering the night we let the air out of Richard's tires.  
  
We made our way into the elevator and pushed the button to go down. I was about to place my hand on her back when I thought better of it. I don't want to cause further damage. The doors opened and Haleh greeted us on the other side.  
  
"Abby," they exchanged a hug before Haleh continued, "We heard you were getting out today. I hope everything goes okay." She nodded her head towards the growing swell of Abby's stomach. We thanked her and moved on. Turns out that Abby had been nearly twelve weeks pregnant. It was probably was from our first time. We got carried away and forgot to use protection. Neither of us even considered she might be pregnant. The bug that we thought she had turned out to be morning sickness. Both of us work in medicine and neither of us suspected anything. Typical.  
  
We made it to the desk without any further questions being asked. However, once we got to the desk, well that's when the questions started.  
  
"Hey Abby, Carter. When you gonna tie the not?"  
  
"Hey Abby, how far along are you now?"  
  
"Good to see your okay Abby."  
  
Susan was, of course, not at work for another two weeks, doctor's orders. Abby probably wouldn't go back for at least three weeks if I have anything to do with it. Chuny came up to us.  
  
"Hey Carter. I heard a rumour about you. I think that for once though, I'm going to keep this to myself." She smiled at Abby and walked off. Then it crossed my mind that they might know. Everyone in this ER could know about that night. What I had planned. An idea came to me then, but I decided not to voice it just yet. It could wait.  
  
I had parked the car in the ambulance bay. Okay, maybe not the cleverest idea but I didn't think at the time. I notice Abby falter in front of me. She is looking around nervously. I've already had to deal with her nightmares. She tells me that there nothing but I know better than that. She wakes up covered in sweat screaming that she has to protect the baby. I nearly died the first night it happened. For about a week it was really bad because she would wake up scared and try to sit up. Of course she couldn't sit up so she would collapse on to the bed in agony. It was tough. Then, when she woke up in the morning she would dismiss everything I had to say about it.  
  
She still gets them. She thinks that I don't know but I do. They aren't as bad but I will talk to her about them. When we get home. I've insisted that Abby move in with me. I've told her that it's only on a temporary basis but I am really hoping that she will want to make it a more permanent thing. What? A guy can hope, can't he?  
  
She stops completely and I come up behind her so that I can put my arm around her shoulders. She doesn't look at me but leans in ever so slightly. I lean down and whisper in her ear.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright. You're safe. Remember that. Nothing bad is going to happen. Okay? You're safe." She looked at me then and for a moment, I saw the fear in her eyes. Then it was gone and she was back to Abby 'I'm fine' Lockhart. She nodded her head and started to walk forward. We got to the car where Maggie was quietly sitting. Abby got in the passenger side while I put her bag in the boot.  
  
The ride back home was driven in a comfortable silence. I had nothing to say that I could talk about in front of Maggie. Not that my mind was in the gutter, I was just sorting through things in my head. One thing I knew was that Abby and I had to talk. Soon.  
  
We arrive back at the mansion and I am quick to unload the bags from the boot*. I make my way round before Abby can get out the car to open her door. She smiles at me.  
  
"Why thank you sir," she teases me. I play along with her and hold my hand out to her, like in those sad movies when the guys asking the girl to dance and he's all nervous. Only, I'm not nervous 'cause I know that I won't get turned down. She accepts and I help her out the car. One of our servants has come out and I ask him to take the bag up before turning to Abby. Quickly, I scoop her into my arms and am absolutely delighted to hear her giggle. Of course I am careful not to hurt her back.  
  
"My, my," it's my turn to tease, "Did I just hear a 'giggle' escape from Ms. Lockhart's mouth?" She gives me a playful glare. I am not put off. "I believe I did. You do know that it has just become my official mission to hear that sound again." She smiles at me, obviously holding back laughter. I smile at her and that's enough for her. She laughs out loud. "Something amuse you?"  
  
She looks at me and suddenly reaches over and pulls something from my hair. There's a massive ball of fluff in my hair. She throws in on the floor. "Y'know Carter, with your bad back maybe you shouldn't go around lifting people up." She gives me a hundred-watt smile and I suddenly notice that Maggie is still standing there. She is grinning from ear to ear. I turn back to Abby.  
  
"Maybe we should get you inside so you can get some rest." This time she isn't joking when she glares at me. I carry her inside and make my way up the stairs.  
  
"John really, you don't have to do this. I'm okay to walk." I don't answer her. Instead I just keep going. "Remember the last time you tried to be the macho man and carry me around. I distinctly remember a certain someone dropping someone else." I don't let that get to me. If she were to bite me this time and I dropped her she would be in more pain than me.  
  
"Ah," I answer her, "I remember that someone else 'bit' a certain someone." Another glare sent my way. Oh, I'm not in her good books.  
  
We arrive at the door to our room. Our room. A small thrill runs through me at that thought. We haven't discussed sleeping arrangements but I didn't think she would mind. We've never actually slept in the same bed without something happening. Not that we couldn't. We've just never needed to.  
  
Besides, with Abby in her present condition, I'd be surprised if she was up to it. I don't think I'd let her though. She's been sent home under strict rules that she has to get some bed rest and I was here to make sure that it happened. Maybe I was being a bit over-protective but I was entitled o that luxury. She's my girlfriend.  
  
I swing the door open and walk over to the bed. Laying her down gently I turn and prepare to leave her to get some rest. I am nearing the door when I hear her voice.  
  
"John." I stop and turn to look at her. She is sitting up looking at me. Her right arm is still in a cast. Her leg that was supposedly broken turned out to be bruised. It was quite swollen at the time. The swelling has gone down and it has a small bandage on it. "Stay." Her voice is so quiet and small that I could never refuse her anything right now.  
  
I make my way over to the bed and climb on it. She places her right arm across my chest and lets it rest there. I turn to look at her and see that her eyes are already closed. I place my head to the side so that it is closer to hers. My lips brush the top of her head before I close my eyes and relax my body.  
  
I could really get used to this.  
  
---  
  
I don't know anything about pregnancy so if my facts are all wrong I can't help it. I'm 14 years old. I'm not really reading up on it just yet.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it and please keep the reviews coming. I haven't written the whole story so it could go anyway. I'm not a Susan fan or a Luka fan (I don't think the actress who plays Susan is great because she doesn't put emotion in to her acting. As for Luka, well he stole Abby from Carter -nasty- and apart from that he hasn't had any real story lines to work with.) I am liking Luka and Abby's friendship though. They care for each other but not in a sexual way. And it shows which is good.  
  
I'm going to go away now because I'm rambling on like an idiot. Keep the ideas coming. Thanks!  
  
*I'm British and the spelling of certain words are different. Sorry if this is confusing.  
  
Gillian 


End file.
